Seconds
by RavenAK
Summary: He always loved seconds. She always loved to hear it. SoulxMaka.


"**Seconds" **By RavenAK

He always loved seconds. She always loved to hear it.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater and its characters belong to Ohkubo Atsushi, Square Enix and Shônen GanGan. Not me. No, sir.

* * *

He always loved seconds. He firmly believed that they were definitely better than first servings, because they left you completely satisfied. He assumed that this would also work in sex, but he couldn't be sure until he tried.

She, on the other hand, had always read extravagant stories in romance novels about impossibly perfect first times. However, real life stories told by her more experienced friends were leaning more towards the awkward and painful spectrum. "The first time always hurts", Liz had said. "It all ends really fast", Blair had said. "But it gets better with time", they had agreed.

Which was the reason why she hadn't looked forward to her first time; she expected it to be awkward, painful, and short. _And it was_. What she hadn't expected was for it to also be sweet, and, yes, romantic.

She had wanted to wait until they had their first year of being "official" –a term he hated, by the way-, and he had agreed to go with it. It's not like she wasn't ready –she had been ready the first time they kissed- but she wanted to make sure that he would wait for her.

And he did.

Patiently.

And even during their Anniversary dinner, he didn't mention anything, although he knew what they both had agreed to; he didn't want to say something that would make her change her mind.

And even when they got home and she started kissing him passionately, he didn't say anything, his hands not moving from her waist. And even when she started to undo his tie with shaking hands, he only held her closer to him.

He wanted to make it perfect. He wanted her to remember it as the greatest night of her life.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

They had good intentions, they were very, very much in love, but they lacked experience. And they were extremely insecure people, too.

When he had finally dared to get her off of that shamelessly sexy red dress, she kept trying to cover the bare parts of her skin that were visible, and when she had finally gotten rid of his dress shirt, she almost started to cry upon looking at the scar.

He had to button it up again while reminding her that he was okay_, really_, as she wrapped the sheets around her body. She had refused to take off her bra as well, fearing that he might make fun of her breast size… which in turn made him self-conscious about letting go of his boxers.

It was awful, really, but there was something cute about it. They were always afraid of disappointing each other, a fear that was completely irrational, because it was obvious to everyone and their mothers that those two had been made for each other.

So despite the blushing, the insecurities, the lack of collaboration from the particularly slippery condom, and of course, the nervous laughter, it had been great.

Not amazing, just great.

Because she had finally, finally been able to give him everything she was, qualities and flaws and all included. And he had finally, finally understood that it was okay to get lost into her, to let her do what she wanted with him, to love her so much that it hurt, because she felt the same, and she was scared, too.

Even though it should have brought them closer together, they refused to talk about it after it happened. After the fact, they just cuddled together… in silence. And the next morning, she woke up a couple of hours earlier than usual and retreated to her bedroom quickly, resuming their everyday routine without additional comments.

He hadn't wanted to say anything, fearing that she might call him a pervert; and she hadn't wanted to comment and make everything more awkward than it already was; so they said nothing.

* * *

"He's bad in bed, isn't he?" Liz had asked her casually, as she washed some vegetables for their dinner slash sleepover at her house.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?" She asked blushing furiously, dropping the carrot she was attempting to peel.

"Well, it's been a week and you haven't told us anything… figures it must have been lame".

"Liz! It's something personal! Besides, how do you even know it was a week ago?" She picked up the carrot and stared at it, somehow relating it to the conversation and dropping it again.

The poor thing.

"Well, you pretty much announced it to the whole world. Whenever we asked you about it you said you'd wait until your Anniversary, and that's why we promised not to disturb you that day". The older girl picked up the vegetable for her, then pointed at her with it. "And don't tell me it's something personal, the first time you kissed you called each and every one of us".

She blushed at the memory. She really _was_ a nerd.

"And when you reached second base, too!" Patti cheerfully added, swinging around a knife and then bringing it to stab the chicken that they were supposed to eat.

"This is so embarrassing". She covered her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have said anything".

"Now, now, let's not pressure her". Tsubaki intervened, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that she feels uncomfortable talking about this".

"Thank you, Tsubaki-chan". She revealed her face again, looking at her older friend. "I really do".

"We need to remember that this was Soul-kun's first time as well, so it's only natural that he wouldn't have a very good performance". Tsubaki added as sweetly as possible, however it didn't prevent the Thompsons from giggling.

"Not you too!" Maka protested, pouting. "It-It wasn't like that! He wasn't bad at all, he was good, he was really, really good".

She blushed, letting her head down. "In fact, he… did several things… to please me…"

"Go on". Liz said leaving her work and focusing on her friend's anecdote.

"He tried so hard to make me happy and I was the one who failed…"

"What do you mean?" Patti asked, also staring at her.

"I mean… I…" She could feel all their eyes over her. So embarrassing. "He did all the work… and I just… stayed there…"

"Stayed there?" Tsubaki asked, confused. "So you just…?"

"He went through so much trouble to give me pleasure and I… just took it". She flushed bright red at the memory. "I didn't do anything, I was too nervous, so I just laid there and let him please me".

"That's amazing!" Liz exclaimed. "Most of the guys I've been with are the other way around, the fuckers just expect me to do them while they lay on their asses the whole time!"

"And then they're like 'So, how was I?'" Patti added in a mocking deep voice. "How were you? Lazy! That's how you were!"

"You're a very lucky girl, my friend". Tsubaki told her. "To have someone who selflessly chooses your happiness over his own, he must really love you".

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" She was still blushing like an idiot. She was expecting them to make fun of her. "All men want is sex, so it's completely normal for him to go for it when he has the chance".

"Men want to satisfy their needs, but he'd rather satisfy _yours_, that's what makes him special". Liz said smiling. "I feel so jealous now!"

The others laughed at Liz's comment, but she stood there lost in thought. All of her life she had thought that sex was just one of the many tools that men used in order to trick women, they lied to them about their feelings and made them believe that it would be something special between them, only to leave them after getting what they wanted. That was what her father always did, what most men she knew did, and what she thought they _all_ did.

But not him.

He was different.

He had always been different, and that was why she trusted him with her life, that was why he was the only exception, that was why after five years of loving him, and one year of being with him, she had given him what she never thought she would give anyone, ever.

He deserved it. He deserved _her_. And she wasn't even sure if she deserved him.

Even in something as primitive, mundane and ordinary as sex, he was different. Even in something she expected to be dirty and painful, he had been loving. It wasn't about a biological need or a social tool, it was about their undying love for each other, about him belonging to her and vice versa.

She sighed happily, suddenly returning to their dinner preparations with renewed energy.

A few minutes and a couple of conversation topics later, she heard him opening the door to their place. He was carrying several assorted bags as his head popped into the kitchen.

"Hey". He greeted the girls casually.

"Heeeey" both Thompson sisters said in unison as they leaned on the counter, with big smiles on their faces, while Tsubaki waved at him a little too fondly. He just turned to look at his girlfriend searching for an explanation, but she just seemed as confused as he was.

"I'll help you with that". She told him, leaving the kitchen, not before looking at her friends and whispering "Stop looking at him like that!"

They went to the living room where he started to explain the bags' contents. "Here are your marshmallows, the magazines you asked me to buy, Liz's… uh, hair artifacts, Patti's coloring book, and Black*Star asked me to bring Tsubaki her knitting kit… What kind of sleepover are you having?"

"It's a dinner slash sleepover…" She explained, trying to balance everything in her arms. "We need to keep ourselves entertained. Where are you staying at, Black*Star's house?"

"Kid's. Black*Star has only one bedroom". He answered. "Don't get me wrong, I love those guys, but I think it's too soon for us to sleep together".

She rolled her eyes; boys and their stupid sense of humor. He just chuckled at his own silliness.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked her after she carefully set the bags on the living room to take them to her bedroom later.

"No, I think that's all…" She thought about it for a second. "Well, actually, I still need one more thing".

"Aw, come on, don't make me go back to the convenience store". He groaned. "Please tell me it's something I can pick up without having to park".

"It is". She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He was taken aback at first, because she wasn't usually this spontaneous, but eventually kissed her back.

"Is it expensive?" He asked her after she broke the kiss, her arms still around him.

"What?" She asked just looking into his eyes. Her friends were right, she was lucky.

"What I have to pick up for you".

"I don't want you to pick up anything, you idiot, I just wanted a kiss before you left".

She must have been sick. He put a hand over her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her expression changed from admiration to annoyance.

"Checking for a fever. You're being corny and you don't want anything, that's unusual".

She slapped his hand away. "Can't a girl simply kiss her boyfriend without having an ulterior motive?"

"Well, I don't see any girl here". He grinned.

"Maka CHOP!" And there he was on the floor, with a conspicuous-looking encyclopedia incrusted on his skull. He was still a jerk, despite everything.

Still fuming because of the insensitive comment, she turned around in time to see her friends leaving the kitchen and heading for the door, carrying the still unprepared food in pots and bowls.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh! We had an emergency!" Liz exclaimed. "Kid just called, he was counting the silverware and realized that the number is not symmetrical".

"'sides, the number of forks and knives don't match". Patti completed. "We have to go shopping now".

"B-But, you'll be back in time for dinner, right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, about that… I don't think so". Liz said, scratching the back of her head. "We bought that set in New Zealand".

"New Zealand?! So you're not staying tonight? Tsubaki-chan, what about you?"

"I… uh, I left my knitting kit at the girls' house the last time we went there, so I'm going with them".

"Your knitting kit is right here" Soul said pointing at one of the bags. "Black*Star told me to bring it".

"It's a different one!" Tsubaki saved quickly. "Anyway, we have to leave now!"

"We'll have to do this some other time!" Liz said as she approached the shorter girl to hug her goodbye, and then whispered: "Now you can make it up to him".

"W-What?" She asked, blushing. Liz just winked and left to say goodbye to Soul.

"So sorry to cancel on such a short notice!" Tsubaki went to hug her friend and also added in a whisper: "It's your turn to please him now".

This made her blush even more, to which the chain-scythe just smiled.

"Whoopsie!" Patti added, hanging on Maka's neck and then whispering: "Seconds are always better. Ride him till he's worn out!"

With that, the Meister choked on her own spit, as she watched the youngest Thompson say goodbye to Soul before they all left.

"The hell was that?" He asked, irritated. "Kid didn't tell us anything about his stupid silverware, now I'll be bored for the rest of the evening".

Right. If she had no sleepover, he didn't either.

"And they took the chicken, too…" she said still trying to digest what had just happened. It was obviously a lie, but it was still irritating. They had left with a dumb excuse just so she could… do things to him. It wasn't like she had any plans to do that anyway!

Her entire face felt hot, including her ears, and she couldn't for the life of her ignore the increasingly arousing memories from their first time that were flooding her mind.

"Damn… Well, I guess I can order a pizza". He offered, but she didn't say anything. She was still lost somewhere else, in Lustland, probably. "…Maka?"

He placed a hand on her forehead once again, and she snapped back to reality. "What are you doing?!"

"You _are _sick!" He gasped. "Your face is burning".

This made her even more uncomfortable. Why did her friends have to put such stupid ideas on her mind? She didn't plan to 'ride' anything tonight!

"My face is fine!" She replied defensively. "I'm just hot because I'm so angry right now, that's all!"

"Are you sure?" He asked stubbornly. "You know you can tell me if something's troubling you, right?"

There he was again. Worrying about her, using his serious face and looking so pleading, as if he was about to run to the drug store the moment she told him she needed something.

He was always like that: Loyal, caring and protective. And patient. So patient. Why did he have to be so good? It was frustrating.

"Right…" She finally answered, looking down. "There _is_ a little thing I'm worried about, but… it's not physical, well, it is, but it has nothing to do with sickness".

"What is it?" He almost whispered. Watching his soulmate worried about something he didn't know, knowing that whatever it was, she was facing it alone, was killing him. He needed to know, he needed to aid her through this, whatever it was; they needed to face it together.

"It's too embarrassing…" She started to play with her hands, feeling her heart on her throat. He took her hands in his and brought them to his chest. His own heart was going haywire, and she looked up at him, surprised.

"I want to know". He answered, seriously. He wanted her to know that she was not alone. If she was nervous or scared, he was, too. He was with her.

She looked away. "Fine…" She tightened the grip on his shirt. "Soul… sometimes… sometimes I… I find it hard to believe that you're actually mine".

"Huh?"

"You're such a great, wonderful man. You're like any girl's dream come true, you could have anything and anyone you want and you're stuck here… with me".

"What the hell is this about?"

"I'm not a good girlfriend". She finally found the strength to look at him. "I'm bossy, I'm whiny, I'm selfish, I hit you a lot…"

"Maka, we've been through this befor-"

She cut him off. "I made you wait a whole year for something that I didn't even know how to do… You make me so happy in so many ways, and I can't even give you one lousy night of pleasure".

Silence.

Then, a scoff.

Finally, a heavy sigh.

"So this is what women talk about when we're not around". He mumbled. "You need to stop reading those magazines".

"I'm serious!" She let out, frustrated. "You're a great guy, you should be with someone sexier, with more experience, someone who's actually good in bed!"

"You _are _good in bed!" All things considered.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Say anything about what?"

"About our Anniversary night, which was a week ago already and you still haven't said anything! You didn't comment on it!"

"I was supposed to _leave comments_?!"

"Well you didn't even tell me if you enjoyed it or not, because you clearly _didn't_, and you didn't dare to tell me the truth!" She was on the verge of crying. Dammit, this had to be the most embarrassing moment she had ever gone through; after giving him everything she was and facing his indifference, now she had to hear that it wasn't good enough.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it, of course I did, you stubborn idiot! I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to think that I was a pervert and then break up with me".

"So you…" Not only her heart, but her entire body was pulsing quickly. It was the moment of truth. "You liked it?"

Now it was his turn to feel awkward. People were not supposed to have this kind of conversations, people had sex, they didn't _talk_ about it. "Of course I liked it".

"But you didn't _love_ it".

He blushed. In his opinion, it had been good while it lasted, but unfortunately it didn't last long, which was entirely his fault, so he should be the one apologizing. "It was good for a first try".

He had kind of expected it to turn out that way, after all, he didn't have as much confidence as he pretended, and he had been terrified of hurting her in any way, so he had focused on keeping himself calm and keeping her satisfied, while certain body parts weren't cooperating and it had all finished quickly. It was great nonetheless, the feeling of becoming one with her, knowing that she wanted him and only him, that he was the one causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure… but he had expected better. From himself, not from her, because she was perfect, she always was.

However, he had assumed that the next time would be better, that he would take everything he had learned during the first and put it to good use, and improve it, so he wasn't really worrying about it, unlike her. Just like food, if first servings were good, seconds could only be better.

She, on the other hand, suddenly realized that she had been worrying about nothing; while yes, she lacked experience, and she spent quite a big portion of her life thinking that it was gross, he didn't have anyone to compare her to, either way. Besides, she had enjoyed it anyway, and apparently, he had as well.

_It was good for a first try…_

Just like the first time they attempted –and failed- to perform Soul Resonance, and the first time they hunted down a kishin egg, and the first time they tried to fly. Those times weren't perfect, either (they were actually kind of lame), but they kept trying and eventually got better. So who said it wouldn't be the same now?

"It was good for a first try", she repeated his words, and he nodded. "So the second one will probably be better, right?"

"I… guess?"

He didn't have time to blink before she jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely. Awkwardly. And she didn't care, because the awkwardness was just as present in their relationship as the name-calling and the meaningless arguments. It was part of who they were and where they stood, as a couple, and they wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

…And their second time wasn't perfect, either, but it was definitely better. She didn't mind showing herself to him, because she knew that he would never, ever reject her, for he loved every fiber of her being; and he wasn't afraid of disappointing her anymore, because he knew that, for her, he was the greatest guy in the world.

On that evening, they learned what sex was actually supposed to mean for them: it wasn't made to make them feel insecure and break them apart, it was made so they could be truly intimate, so they could be together, in mind, soul and body. During daily life there were insults, arguments and threats, but in bed there were only caresses and kisses. During daily life, she was "Tiny tits", and "Bookworm", but in the intimacy of their bed she was always beautiful, perfect, and loved, and he made sure to tell her, repeatedly, not because she needed to know –she always knew- but because she loved to hear it.

When their second time was over, they stayed together and talked, about it, and about other things as well. They concluded that it had been amazing, but they could use some more practice, and they were both more than happy to go through the necessary training until they polished up their skills. They also concluded that they definitely needed to eat, soon, and he offered to order pizza again.

"Or I could make some mac'n'cheese…" She suggested. "Would you like some?"

"Only if I can have seconds". He replied, kissing her collarbone. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Some things never changed.

* * *

**Final Notes:**

So, this story happened because I keep reading fics where everyone is a sex god/goddess during their first time, and it seems like the awesomeness of the secks is directly related to the amount of love in their hearts, and while I don't have a problem with those stories, I wanted to try something different. I'm not too happy with it, but I was able to develop my initial idea and that's good enough.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
